


Building Blocks

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, shirtless teasing, working up a sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley can be delightfully oblivious sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written for florahart who gave the prompts "carpentry and avocados". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Kingsley leaned back against the tree in the back yard, sweat dripping off his brow. The sun was beating down on the workers and as Kingsley took his break he also couldn’t help admiring the view. Bill Weasley, his chest dotted with scars, muscles rippling as he chopped the wood they would be turning into Ron and Hermione’s new home. Kingsley watched his movements surreptitiously while he took a long drink of water. He’d had no idea how fit Bill had become during his stint of physiotherapy or how simple conversation about carpentry – “this screw goes here”, “that’s the type of nuts you need here,” could have him wishing there was somewhere he could sneak off to for a quick wank.

“Come on slow coach,” Bill called out, sending delightful sparks straight to Kingsley’s dick, “give me a hand.” Kingsley shook his head to clear it and hurried over to the pile of wood.

“Where do you want me?” Kingsley asked, blushing at the way his voice cracked slightly. He could have sworn that Bill raised an inquiring eyebrow at him, but the next moment Bill was all freckles and smiles, and pointing over at the half-finished window frame.

“Can you finish that off for me?”

“Sure,” Kingsley replied, turning his back on Bill. He picked up the pieces of wood and began planning on how to fit them together, before reaching over without looking for the hammer, only to have it placed in his hand by a grinning Bill.

“Sure you know what you’re doing?”

Kingsley reached for the hammer, but Bill kept it just out of reach. _Is he teasing me?_ Kingsley pondered, before immediately dismissing the idea.

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Glad to hear it,” and Bill handed over the hammer before returning back to his work. Kingsley eyed him a moment before getting back to the task at hand.

+++++++++

Two hours later and Kingsley’s muscles were aching and his eyes were straining so much he could barely focus on the partially built structure before him. It also didn’t help that Bill had stripped down to only his shorts and was right now hosing himself down. Kingsley couldn’t help from staring, no matter how hard he tried to shift his eyes to some other interesting part of the garden. He needed to leave. Now.

“Are you going to join me?” Bill asked and Kingsley’s resolution slipped away. Surely Bill had no idea what he was thinking about.

“I’ll…um…what?” _Oh, real smart_ Kingsley cursed himself.

“Need cooling down?” And before Kingsley could respond Bill turned the hose on him and he found himself running out of the way of the spray and then sprawling on the grass as he tripped over the toolbox.

“Crap!”

“Kingsley, are you all right?” Bill asked, running over to his downed friend. Kingsley looked up at the other man’s flushed face and his wet skin and licked his lips. “Kingsley, do you want me to go get Mum?” Disturbing images of Molly Weasley’s concerned face skittered through his head - _oh god no._

“I’m good,” Kingsley replied, allowing Bill to help him to his feet. “Just a little…you know, I think I’m going to get cleaned up.” And without allowing Bill to say anything, he stomped into the house, furious with himself but to all the world appearing as if he wanted to rip Bill’s head off.

+++++

When he was dressed in a light cotton T-shirt and jeans Kingsley felt a little more like himself. A little less turned on.

Until Bill came into the room, shirtless and with trousers lying loosely on his hips, carrying a plate of what looked like avocados in his hand.

“Hungry?” Bill asked, turning towards the table so that Kingsley wouldn’t see the smirk on his face. He couldn’t believe how well his plan was working; thank god Remus had suggested getting Kingsley to help.

Kingsley swallowed hard. “Sure.” He took another gulp of air, preparing to apologise, when Bill handed him a slice of avocado, balancing it on his knife. If Kingsley didn’t know better he’d say there was a definite glint in the other man’s eyes. _Huh._

Kingsley leaned forward and carefully slipped the slice of avocado into his mouth, savouring the taste. “Hmm, nice,” he murmured, eyes always focusing on Bill.

“Took you long enough,” Bill grinned, before placing half a piece into his own mouth.

Kingsley smirked, leaned forward and bit off part of the avocado that was hanging out of Bill’s mouth. Bill’s eyes flashed and they moved as one into the other’s space, swallowing the fruit and opening their mouth’s, arms wrapping around waists and grinding themselves together. Kingsley pushed the other man up against the wall and began to undo his belt; he might be a little slow to catch on but he was a quick learner. Something that Bill was just going to have to get used to.


End file.
